


Home Sweet Home

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: The greatest mystery in the universe is finally revealed. Where does Lena Luthor live?Now by popular demand in chapter 2 we see things from Kara's pov





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor was a genius, philanthropist and a billionaire…who also happened to be homeless. It seemed absurd but it was more likely then one would think considering her circumstances

When she came to National City she had a gorgeous penthouse which was almost immediately destroyed after her brother started trying to kill her. His assassins had managed to smuggle an incendiary bomb that took most of her possession with it including her lovely security drone. Thankfully the heavily fortified penthouse contained both the fire and the blast to such a degree that the rest of the building was spared and in fact apart from security detail no on even knew it had happened

Then she moved to the Luthor mansion outside the city. It was practically a fortress but quite isolated and three days later the mansion had been irradiated with a radioactive element in another attempt to kill her. It was still being decontaminated and it probably wouldn’t be safe for months

So she tried outright buying an apartment building in the city and installing the best security system possible. But during the reconstruction security caught two of the workers trying to smuggle explosives so the project was on hold until everything was checked in detail. This lasted a whole week. Then they caught the architect trying to hide an entrance in the plans for potential assassins. And this just kept happening until she just gave up on it and donated the building as a shelter for women

Hotels didn’t really work either. They were only two hotels in National City that fit the requirements for her security. They usually hosted the President and dignitaries when they were staying in town. The first Hotel was a complete bust. The owner hated Luthors with a passion and told her to her face that she would stay in the hotel only over his dead body. The second hotel was slightly better but the hotel manager was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when she expressed her desire to stay there. He was very polite but she could tell that he was terrified that her presence would trigger some super powered fight that would level his hotel. When he started hyperventilating she just felt too guilty putting the man through this so she left

And that’s how she ended up staying in her office. It was common place for CEO’s to have a small room discretely hidden behind the wall. All CEO needed a nap and a shower once in a while (and a place to discreetly have sex with their secretaries quite often) With Luthors this had the added function of being a sound proofed panic room as well. So her new home ended being a tiny room consisting a comfy bed, a dresser and a small bathroom. It was smaller then most dorm rooms and at first Lena thought it would be a nightmare but it actually ended up being quite …satisfying

For the first time in her life she didn’t have to worry about appearances. Growing up Lillian had drilled it into her head that her living quarters were a reflection of her name, so they must always be up to the highest standards. She spent most of her life living in expensive museum like homes where she could never relax. Even when she was working with Jack Lillian made sure that the servants kept her apartment to the highest standard and made sure to criticize her whenever she made a mess. But now? Nobody knew she lived in her office(she was pretty sure her new security thought she was some kind of zombie that didn’t need sleep) so for the first time in her life she could relax and be a slob. Clothes and food wrappers were strawn all over the place, there was a Playstation and a large screen TV and she even got herself a mini fridge and a nice Xena poster on her wall. It was heaven .The only down side is that she had to clean it herself which was just ugh ..horrible. She vowed to double the salary of her maids if she moved back to her old life. When she even bothered to put on clothes she usually just wore old faded t-shirts that she should have thrown away a long time ago

This was very practical as well. L Corp had so many layers of security that there was ample time for her security and Supergirl to intervene and she had gained a whole brand new scary reputation among her employees now that she was always in L Corp before they arrived and still here even after the last of them left

There were downsides as well though. She felt guilty over the fact that she was invited to Kara’s apartment quite often but never returned the favor. She couldn’t exactly invite her to her mess of a secret room and while she enjoyed it immensely she didn’t want people to know she lived like this

Still everything was going great until her birthday. Her birthdays were always a bit depressing since Lex went to prison so she had spent a big chunk of last night drinking and woke up with a devastating hangover. She crawled to her bathroom and threw up twice before she managed to climb to her sink and see the wreck staring back at her from the mirror.

She was a mess. Her hair was an untamed bush , her eyes her bloodshot and barely open and…

“Ew” she said as noticed that her shirt hadn’t escaped the near projectile vomiting from a few moments ago. She quickly took it off leaving herself only dressed in her panties which she hadn’t changed in last two days. She groaned when she noticed that she had apparently drawn the prototype of a new solar panel on her right boob and a smiley face on her left. God why did she have to be so weird when she was drunk?

“Tequila…never again” she vowed for the twelfth time in her life

Trying to keep her head very still to avoid the splitting headache she brushed her teeth hoping to wash out the horrible taste of vomit from her mouth. It didn’t work so she did it again. Deciding that what she really needs right now is a coffee she dragged herself out of the bathroom , toothbrush still hanging from her mouth. She quickly input her code to open the door to her office and reach the heavenly coffee maker but as soon the door opened she nearly screamed in terror. Instead of the empty office she was expecting she was faced with Kara Danvers holding a truckload of birthday decorations in her hands 

Lena had frozen in place the sheer horror of Kara seeing her look like the Walking Dead with a toothbrush hanging off her mouth and a freaking smiley face on her ….oh god she was practically naked. She quickly covered her breasts and this broke the spell. Kara quickly covered her eyes dropping everything on the floor and blushed so hard she looked like a tomato

“I am so sorry. I just wanted…..party…birthday” stammered Kara

“No…It’s not your fault …I just…”and then as if to prove that some vengeful god was delighting in torturing her she slipped on the empty scotch bottle and fell flat on her face  
“Fuck my life” groaned Lena from the floor as she felt Kara’s strong hands gently touching her back to make sure she was ok. Why oh why did she have to tell Kara when her birthday was? She never told anyone

Someone kill her now please


	2. Chapter 2

People always thought that Kara couldn’t be sneaky, that she couldn’t be a mastermind but she absolutely could. When she wanted something she got it! And what she had been wanting for months now was the date of Lena’s birthday. It all started just a few weeks after they started regularly meeting, she naturally enquired about Lena’s birthday since Kara loved making elaborate surprises for her friends on their birthdays. Lena had masterfully avoided the question. And she kept doing it over and over again with her amazing oral skills…. Oratory. Oratory skills!!! No matter how hard she pushed Lena always managed to redirect the conversation. However one time she did slip up. She confessed that she hadn’t celebrated her birthday in the last five years

And that was her biggest mistake because the horror of knowing that her friend hadn’t had a birthday party for the last five years lit a fire inside of Kara, and thus she resorted to sneaky measures. Sneaky measures that included collecting a sample of Lena’s DNA from one of their lunches and having the Fortress computer do a detailed analysis. This managed to narrow her birth date to within three weeks. Then Kara had obsessively researched the last twenty years of Lena’s life and what she had done during these days until four separate dates stood out. Once she cross referenced it with the rest of her family and friends whereabouts on these dates she finally managed to narrow it down to a single day. Of course she had to confirm it and this is where her sneakiness came in again. Lena’s reaction at a casual mention of the date(ok maybe it wasn’t so much as casual as Kara bouncing up and down and declaring that she knew her birthday now) confirmed it. And thet Lena had fessed up herself and told her she was right

And after months of waiting the date was finally here. Thanking Rao for Lena giving her unrestricted access to her office she crafted a devious plan! She was going to give Lena a surprise Birthday party. Of course she couldn’t do it at home because Lena would expect it and it wouldn’t be a surprise and she couldn’t do it at Lena’s place since she still had no idea where it was. Lena was even more evasive about her home then about her birthday. So this left only one place. Lena’s office. Sneaking in early in the morning with an armful of birthday supplies she was just about to set up the birthday party when she heard a weird metallic sound behind her. When she turned around she stared at surprise when the entire wall opened up and then her brain nearly crashed . Lena, naked Lena…naked Lena appearing from the wall

“I am so sorry. I just wanted…..party…birthday” stammered Kara

“No…It’s not your fault …I just…” Kara had to suppress all of her instincts to keep herself from going into super speed and catching Lena before she fell. It was hard but she calculated that the fall wouldn’t hurt Lena too badly so she forced herself to let her friend fall. That didn’t stop her from running at top human speed next to Lena and checking her for injuries

Halfway through she realized that she essentially caressing Lena’s naked back so she quickly took off her pink cardigan and covered Lena with it

“Lena are you all right?” asked a concern Kara

“ I…yes” said Lena embarrassed. Kara had never seen her friend embarrassed before

And now that Kara’s brain no longer had to deal with a naked Lena or concern for her friend getting her head smashed on the floor she finally took a good look at the secret room and she was in for the shock of her life. The last time she had seen a dump like this she was saving a fraternity house from a bong fire. It was horrifying. Why would her friend live like this? And that’s when she saw what was on the nightstand. Shocked she looked at her friend again. The blood shot eyes, the wild hair and Kara understood what was happening. And her heart broke

“Oh Lena” she said on the verge of tears as she hugged her friend tightly” I am sorry. I didn’t know”

“I know it looks bad…but honestly Kara…it’s not a big deal. It’s just a temporary situation. I am really sorry you had to see me like this” Kara could see that Lena was trying to be strong as she said that but she could see the embarrassment on her features

“Lena you never have to apologize to me for who you are” said Kara gently as she hugged friend again. How could she have been so blind? She should have known that her friend was hurting, that she was in danger. She should have noticed something sooner” The important thing is that you get better. And I want you know that I will be with you every step of the way”

“O…k but honestly Kara it’s not a big deal. I am just here temporary and I didn’t have time to clean” said Lena awkwardly

“Lena the first step towards recovery is addmiting that you have a problem” said Kara gently

“….I am sorry what?” asked a confused Lena

“Lena…I know what is happening. I am so sorry that I didn’t see it before. But now I will help you through this” answer Kara with tears in her eyes

“Kara I think there might have been some misunderstanding”

“Lena I can see the drugs on your night stand” said Kara sadly as she pointed to the white powder on the night stand. She knew what this was now. She had seen it in a CSI episode. This was a drug den. This was Lena’s drug den. Her poor friend, she must be in so much pain

“Kara that’s…not cocaine” answered an increasingly confused Lena

“It doesn’t matter what it is Lena. We will get you off it”

“Kara it’s powdered sugar. I just had some Belgian powdered cinnamon cookies in bed last night”

“It is ?” asked a confused Kara. At Lena’s gesture she approached the night stand and tasted it, then she tasted it again with some of the crumbs from the cookies…for science ”Oh wow. This is amazing. I am so going to Belgium”

“As I tried to explain I am just having some problems with my housing situation now. My house was compromised and I had some problems with the hotel situation so I am currently…Kara could you perhaps stop eating the powdered sugar from my night stand? It’s really filthy. I haven’t cleaned it in weeks…anyway so as I explained this situation is just temporary”

“But…you shouldn’t live like this. It’s not good for you” said a worried Kara as she swore she could feel the cockroaches that had to be everywhere

“I promise I will clean up soon. I assure you” Lena tried to say in a comforting way

“But it’s not just….this” Kara chose to go with “this” rather then the more accurate words to describe Lena’s room because would be extremely rude” You can’t sleep at your office. You need a home. We all do”

“I am afraid that my security requirements make this impossible right now” answered Lena as she desperately tried to steer the conversation away from this topic. But it was futile. The power of Kara’s caring nature was unstoppable. Speaking of it s Kara suddenly brightened up. It was like watching a sunrise as an excited smile split Kara’s face

“You can stay with me!” said Kara with an excited buzz as she caught Lena’s hands in her own

“Kara this is absurd. Your apartment has virtually no security. I will not put you in danger and get you potentially killed”

“Supergirl can protect us!” when Lena raised her eyebrow at this Kara quickly scrambled to think of a reason why Supergirl would serve as their personal bodyguard” ……because she is my roommate yes! Supergirl is my roommate. She lives in the closet. It’s an alien thing. She is barely at home. She just zaps by quickly but she will totally keep both of us safe!”

 

“This is very generous Kara but I…” Lena screamed and hid behind Kara as a rat chose this moment to burst from the pile of old clothes and fast food wrappers in the corner . It was holding a wriggling cockroach in it’s mouth”….ok maybe staying with you and Supergirl for a few days is a good idea. Just for a few days until I buy a goddamn hotel if I have to”

“Yes! We are going to be roomies!” Kara jumped with joy at the news

“Kara?

“Yes?”

“Please stop eating the powder sugar from my night stand again. We literally just saw a rat here”

“I am sorry. It’s just so good. Why are European sweets so much better?”

“That’s actually a complicated issues with a long history…but tell you what? How about you take my cake of the week subscription? It’s one of those presents that I hardly ever really use anyway”

“Ca…cake of the week? Every week?” said a wide eyed Kara

“But of course. It’s the least I could do after you offered your home to me”

“I think this might be the best day of life “said a beaming Kara


End file.
